Portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and “laptop” or “notebook” portable computers, are increasingly popular. The capabilities and portability of these devices enable increased productivity and freedom of movement for their users. However, designing these devices for portability typically requires that some other features be compromised. For example, in comparison with desktop computer system, portable computers typically have smaller keyboards and display screens and have fewer interface ports for attaching peripherals. An additional disadvantage of portability is that portable devices can operate for only a limited time on their internal batteries before battery recharging or replacement is required.
Often, a user of a portable device will connect a portable device to a docking station when the device is to be used in a fixed location, such as a central office. A docking station may allow connection of a full-size display and a full-size keyboard, may provide additional interface ports, and may charge the device batteries from the mains while the computer is connected to the docking station. A docking station may sometimes be called a port replicator.
Often, a proprietary electrical connection is provided between the device and the docking station for carrying power and data signals. This proprietary connection is often located on the back or bottom of the device, and thus connecting the device to the docking station is a “blind” operation. That is, the connector is not visible to the user, making it difficult to align the device and docking station so that the connector can engage easily. This difficulty may result in frustration, lost time, and possibly damage to the connector or other components.
One prior solution to this problem has been to provide mechanical features that assist the user in visually aligning the device with the docking station. However, visual guides may not be visible in some applications, as when a portable computer is docked under a monitor screen.
Another prior solution has been to provide mechanical features that guide the device into position on the docking station and provide tactile feedback when the device and docking station are properly aligned. This solution may not easily accommodate multiple device models attaching to the same docking station. For example, it may be difficult for a computer designer to ensure that a new computer model is compatible with an existing docking station model.
Some docking stations use a motorized capture mechanism that transports the electronic device into its docked position. These stations may be complex and expensive.
There is a need for a docking solution that is simple, reliable, and can accommodate multiple electronic device models.